FIG. 1 depicts a side view of portion of a conventional energy assisted magnetic recording (EAMR) disk drive 10. The conventional EAMR disk drive 10 includes a recording media 12, a conventional slider 20, and a conventional laser diode 30 that are typically attached to a suspension (not shown). The conventional slider 20 has a leading edge 22, a trailing edge 26, and a back side 24. Although termed “edges”, the leading edge 22 and trailing edge 26 are surfaces of the slider 20. The leading edge 22 and trailing edge 26 are so termed because of the direction the conventional media 12 travels with respect to the EAMR transducer 28. Other components that may be part of the conventional EAMR disk drive 10 are not shown. The conventional slider 20 is typically attached to the suspension at its back side 24. A conventional EAMR transducer 28 is coupled with the slider 20.
The laser diode 30 is coupled in proximity to the EAMR transducer 28 on the trailing edge 26 of the slider 20. Light from the conventional laser diode 30 is provided substantially along the optic axis 32 of the conventional laser diode 30 to the trailing edge 26 of the slider 20. More specifically, light from the laser diode 30 is provided to a grating (not shown) of conventional EAMR transducer 28. The light from the laser diode 30 coupled into the grating is then provided to a waveguide (not shown). The waveguide directs the light toward the conventional media 12, heating a small region of the conventional media 12. The conventional EAMR transducer 28 magnetically writes to the conventional media 12 in the region the conventional media 12 is heated.
Although the conventional EAMR disk drive 10 may function, improvements are desired. More specifically, the laser diode 30 may be desired to be physically integrated onto the conventional slider 20. However, the back side 24 and trailing edge 26 of the slider 20 are generally crowded even without the addition of the laser 30. In addition, the fly height of the transducer 28 with respect to the media 12 is described to be kept substantially unaffected by inclusion of the laser diode 30. Moreover, the heat generated by the laser diode 30 is also desired to be dissipated. Failure to adequately dissipate heat generated by the laser diode 30 may adversely affect performance and reliability of the laser diode 30, as well as other components of the EAMR disk drive 10.
Accordingly, improved methods and systems for integrating the laser within the EAMR disk drive are desired.